$ {129.6 \div 3.6 = ?} $
Solution: ${3}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 1 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }36\text{ go into }{129}\text{?}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ ${8}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${129}\div36={3}\text{ with a remainder of }{21}$ $\text{How many times does }36\text{ go into }{216}\text{?}$ ${6}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${216}\div36={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {129.6 \div 3.6 = 36} $